


Smile! You're On Camera!

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Based on a dream I had, Daddy Kink, Lace Panties, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Porn, Porn Watching, Pornstars, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Trans Character, Trans Luke, Trans Luke Skywalker, Webcams, guess who's going to hell, it's the kink-a-thon, skysolo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 15:06:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8018713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke Skywalker, a young trans man desperate for a source of income, does his research and soon stumbles upon a queer webcam site. There, he discovers a talent he never knew he had, and acquires a growing fanbase. One viewer, however, keeps coming back, and is practically paying Luke's rent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and kudos! See you in hell! <3 -Lukas and Ivey

Luke sighed as he trudged into his studio apartment. "Fuck." He grumbled under his breath. He'd just been fired from his job at Subway after his coworker framed him for the cookies she stole, which may seem a bit much, but not to Luke's manager.  _How am I supposed to pay for school?_ Luke thought.  _How am I gonna pay rent?!_

While Luke certainly didn't regret starting HRT and spending all of his money on top surgery, he now found himself in a bit of a financial crisis. Exasperated, Luke slumped onto his bed and opened up his laptop. It was time to look for a new job. He was beginning to grow quite bored with his search when a surprisingly professional-looking advertisement for a webcam site caught his eye. 

 

_**"Are you LGBTQ+ and in need of money? Do you want to make $8 per minute in the comfort of your own home?Become a WebQueer today!"** _

 

Luke read the advertisement again carefully. It seemed to be... Too good to be true. Like it was catered just for him. Since he didn't have any better job offers at the moment, he clicked the advertisement. At the website, he learned that it was specifically for "webcam girls, boys, and non-binary babes" that identify as LGBTQ+. 

Luke had never exactly felt comfortable in his body, so he had trouble imagining himself in that position. The only person who'd ever seen Luke naked was his ex-boyfriend, and even though Wedge was highly supportive of Luke in his transition, Luke never felt like he could be intimate with him. 

As he read more information, Luke became more interested in the idea than he'd have liked to admit. The website stated that "every minute a webcam star has a viewer, they make 80¢ a minute. This multiplies with the amount of active viewers at the time. For example, ten viewers in a private room would earn the webcam performer $8 a minute." 

Luke pondered this. He didn't have much to lose. Before he could overthink it and stop himself, he was filling in his information in the application to become a webcam boy. 

The next day, Luke searched online for the items he would need for his new job. He ordered a quality webcam and some basic sex toys that he thought were cute.  _Let's hope I actually profit from this,_ Luke thought. 


	2. Testing the Ropes

It had been three days since Luke placed his order for the webcam and toys, and the items were expected to arrive at his house at any given point of the day. He'd finished setting up his profile the day before, satisfied and pleased with how it turned out. Instead of being known as Luke on the website, he thought it would be a good idea to not use his actual name and instead settled on the screen name "littleprinceluca", which thought might definitely lure some viewers in to watch him. He knew that people had that kind of fetish, and honestly, he did too...his first exploration into the world of the infamous "daddy kink" led him to one of his most intense orgasms to date, and a new discovery in the exploration of his sexuality and preferences.

He tried to concentrate on some school work, but his nervousness and excitement prevented him from doing so. After what seemed to be hours, he heard the door bell ring, nearly giving himself whiplash from how fast he brought his head up from his laptop. Answering the door, he found a lanky, fair skinned red-haired boy at his door, retrieving his tablet after setting the two boxes down on Luke's doorstep. "Delivery for...Luke Skywalker?" The young man asked, having to look down in order to make eye contact with the blond. "That would be me." Luke answered as he quickly scribbled his signature on the virtual dotted line, bidding the delivery man farewell and taking the boxes inside his apartment.

Opening the box for the webcam, he put the components of the device together, plugging the USB cord into his laptop. He fiddled with the settings to make sure he got the quality he wanted, testing it out by making a short video of him talking. Surprisingly enough, the quality of the camera was quite nice, allowing a clear picture to be displayed on screen. _Good_ , Luke thought. At least that part of this whole thing was worth the money he'd spent from his last paycheck.

Now, it was time for the fun part. Luke opened the second box, the Amazon packing tape being quite difficult to pierce through in order to see the contents of the package. When he finally opened it, though, he thought his eyes were going to pop out of his head. He couldn't believe he was doing this...but rent and utility bills never take a month off.

 _I guess I'd better get used to these before using them on camera..._  He thought to himself, being particularly drawn to a pastel blue soft vibrator that he'd ordered. He chose it because pastel blue was his favorite color and he thought it was cute. Luke had decided that he should buy sex toys that were visually pleasing, for the benefit of both him and his viewers. To get himself in the mood, he listened to a couple of audios he had saved on his laptop, feeling the wetness between his thighs becoming more prominent as he stripped off his clothes. Once he was bare, he teased himself in the ways that he knew he liked, circling his enlarged clit while stretching himself open for the vibrator. He reached for the lube in his nightstand drawer, and although he was probably wet enough by this point to get by without it, he wanted this to go as smoothly as possible. He slicked up the toy, slowly sliding it between the sensitive folds of flesh, adjusting to the girth and length while taking deep breaths before turning it on. When he pressed the power button, he gasped as everything inside of him started to tingle with delight, sparks of pleasure coursing through his veins as he gently grasped the base of the toy, moving it back in forth inside of him, trembling and letting out a loud moan once he found his g-spot with the head of it. "Oh my god!" He yelped, speeding up the thrusting motions he'd been making with his hand, getting him closer and closer to an orgasm with every movement. After being at the point of being on the edge for a suitable amount of time, Luke pushed the vibrator in one final time, the tip of it hitting his sweet spot just right. "Fuck, yes!" He whimpered, his toes curling and back arching, full lips forming an o-shape as he experienced one of the best orgasms, if not _the_ best one he's ever had. Once he came down from his high, he carefully removed the vibrator, turning it off and letting it lay beside him on his bed. "Shit," he panted, trying to get his breathing under control and waiting for the flush of intense color on his face to die down, his legs still slightly twitching. "Oh, yes," Luke thought to himself. "This is going to be fun."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! My friend Ivey wrote this chapter. I just edited it! Her AO3 is magnliapeach! I hope you enjoy it! Please let me know what you think of it in the comments, and spread the sin! Love ya! -Lukas


End file.
